


relentless

by Marvellous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: on his way down the mountain, jaskier finds a small but willing ear to hear him out
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	relentless

**Author's Note:**

> i've been on the road the past week and at some point i wrote down this little drabble...i tried to write so many sweet/cute things but this is the only one that i finished!! 
> 
> i'm sure everyone has written about jaskier after his departure in rare species, that lonely journey back down, but here's one more take for the heck of it.

Jaskier had his knees to his chest, lute tucked close to his hip as he watched his small fire burn bright. 

“Not too bad, Jask,” he mumbled to himself. He was exhausted from his solo trek down the mountain, but the days events still weighed heavily on his shoulders and made sleep a difficult thing, Geralt’s words leaving a painful wound not so easily healed.

A quiet rustling of leaves sounded in the dark, which had Jaskier’s muscles tensing for all of ten seconds before a small brown mouse emerged from the dark. The dark round eyes of the rodent seemed to study him carefully, assessing whether or not he was a threat. 

“Sizing me up, hm?” Jaskier sighed, “Apparently, I am the cause for many problems, so you may do best to avoid me, little one.”

A twitch of whiskers as she kept her eyes on Jaskier.

“You don’t even know what I’m saying,” Jaskier watched the little animal with a soft but ultimately sad smile, slowly reaching a hand into the pocket of his breeches where a few measly bread crumbs could be found and tossing them towards her. 

“Ah, but to hell with it, Geralt talks to Roach, why should I not talk to you?" 

The mouse squeaked as she began stuffing the scattered crumbs into her cheeks, taking her time with a particularly large chunk, nibbling away and allowing Jaskier time to speak his woes.

“You know what my problem seems to be? I fall in love constantly. All the time, really. It’s not really a bad thing, either, I just can’t help myself…there’s many lovely people in this world, you know. And with other people, it’s so easy, and explainable,” Jaskier mused wistfully, his eyes wandering to the sparkling sky above, framed with the shadows of tree branches, “I see a particularly kind smile of a passerby, or get a whiff of someone’s hair as they brush past me at a market, and my knees feel week. The human race is unfathomably beautiful when you would least expect it, and I just happen to notice.”

A daze of old feelings flooded Jaskier’s head and his heart felt strangely full, the remnant memories of the countless stranger’s he’d loved over the years. The long nights and the days spent with no worries. Not bad feelings to reminisce over, surely.

Sighing deeply, he hung his head as he remembered where he was going with his ramblings to the unbeknown mouse still within his eyesight.

“But Geralt,…it's quite different, when it comes to that witcher. It is burning, a truly selfless and relentless thing that my heart doesn't even quite understand, sometimes. Everyone else is so fleeting. Not with him, oh not with him. I have never felt so wholly in love with someone as I do Geralt, little mouse

I imagine that it's not unlike that which flow between him and Yen. And I could never come between that, knowing what a powerful thing it is. I can only imagine what it must be like reciprocated. I’ve accepted my fate to love from afar, and that’s not such a bad thing either. Everything I do for him is out of my respect and love, and I'll keep doing it. Of course I will. To place the blame for his misfortunes on me? Things I have no control over? He thinks so lowly of me…”

Jaskier sniffed, “Who knows, maybe I am at fault, maybe it really is all my doing. Perhaps it is my incessant pining that has lead to a life of trouble for Geralt. Always getting in the way and fucking things up, and it’s just better off if I leave him be.”

The mouse scrambled closer to Jaskier as she began to groom her whiskers, close enough that he could see the parts in her fur and the spots by her nose and he smiled again, this time with it reaching his eyes.

“I don’t think so, to be truthful,” Jaskier mused, “I think I was just in the right place at the wrong time earlier. He’ll come around. We are friends, and he’ll see it eventually.”

The mouse looked up at Jaskier intently one last time, a small squeak reaching his ears as she turned on her heel and began to scurry back to the bushes she emerged from just moments before.

“We will always come back to each other, whether that asshole likes it or not,” Jaskier murmured quietly as he hugged his knees closer to him, knowing that sleep was still not likely as the long night stretched out before him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! all mistakes are my own. kudos/comments always greatly appreciated.


End file.
